


Our Matching Shirts

by doctornemesis



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Partnership, Romance, Sneaking Around, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: Robin and Franky sneak some much needed alone time among the hectic Barto Club en route to Zou, and their matching Corrida shirts is the least of what's discussed between the two.---“As long as we’re in this together, I don’t fear a thing. Dearest,” she said, her smile reaching her eyes once more.





	Our Matching Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> I love Franky and Robin, so have my small contribution. I hope to write more for them in the future!

  
  


The amount of characters on this ship blew his mind as he wandered about, a smile glued to his face nonetheless. Luffy would party, Zoro would snooze, Usopp would make up the wildest of stories, but the most insane would be true, and Robin...Well, she would be right there—waiting for him. The shirt he’d given to her looked super, if he did say so himself. 

 

“I love it,” she said, giving a full twirl in front of him.

 

“I try my best to make my lady happy, don’t I?”

 

The giggle she let loose was hidden behind one of her hands as she reached up on the very tips of her toes in order to place a gentle kiss upon his cheek. “We don’t have to hide, you know?” she said, placing a hand across his bicep as Franky could only watch her with a sense of fascination he could never quite convey in full. “Just about everyone’s already caught on.” 

 

“I’m sure my sleeping on your lap all the time doesn’t help,” he said, his words crass with next to no guilt in them. 

 

Robin booped his nose with the tip of her index finger. “Come,” she said, grabbing his hand as she dragged him further into an unfamiliar room. “Let’s get that eye fixed up.”

 

“In a stockroom, Robin?” he asked as he took a look around. Those guys sure had a lot of boxes filled with nothing but gum onboard.  

 

“The only semblance of privacy I could find, dearest,” she said, beckoning him to lean forward as she kissed him full on the mouth. “Sorry. That sounded embarrassing.” 

 

“You never have to apologize to me about anything, little lady,” he said, and he meant it. After their initial meeting, he’d decided that Robin never had to apologize again about anything to him. The woman could stab him, for all he cared. “Especially not about pet names.” 

 

“Dear. Dearest? Which would you prefer,” she asked, holding up a small, rounded gold-plated mirror up for him to peer into.

 

Franky knew it to be unnecessary, but would never say as much. The more time he could spend with her, the happier he’d be, and the happier he was, the happier he could spend making her. “Whatever way you’ll have me,” he said, a small blush creeping across his face as his brain caught up with his words.

 

Robin let loose a light,  _ ‘Fufu,’  _ as a blush of her own touched the bridge of her nose, her dark hair tucked behind either ear. “How crude of you,” she said. “I like it.” 

 

A near miss, and Franky almost had his eye out in his lap instead of in his head. The woman flustered him so. The man was thirty-six going on twelve. 

 

“I’m glad you think so,” he said with a wink, attempting to focus, though the woman in front of him made that a near impossible feat. “You know, things are only going to get more hectic from here on out, right?”

 

“I’m game if you are,” Robin said, and the demure look she normally carried across her beautiful features didn’t quite reach her eyes. Franky knew it to be a conversation that would come up eventually, and with Dressrosa fresh on their heels, and an uncertain future laid out in front of them, now seemed to be an opportune time as any. 

 

“I guess it comes with the territory of protecting the future King of the Pirates, huh?” he said, and though his heart meant every word, the idea of the woman he loved ending up in peril without his being able to aid her ate away at him late at night.

 

“As long as we’re in this together, I don’t fear a thing. Dearest,” she said, her smile reaching her eyes once more. 

 

“Now that my eye’s taken care of, how about we take a look at that back of yours?” he asked, giving Robin a knowing look as her eyes widened just so. “You didn’t think I had noticed, huh?”

 

“...I was protecting Rebecca,” she said, looking down and away, as though admitting she were human was somehow a fault she could never mend. As though she needed to justify her reason for existing to him. 

 

“Robin, I’m not upset,” he said, placing a hand upon either of her shoulders with as much care as he could muster. “Little lady, you make me nothing but proud. I just want to make sure you’re hanging in there until we meet back up with Chopper and the rest.”

 

“Princess Mansherry healed me fairly well. Her powers are truly astonishing,” she said as she turned around, raising her shirt as she did so. “Not even a scar.” 

 

Franky allowed his fingertips to skitter across Robin’s delicate shoulder blades, loving the soft touch of her flesh. Robin sighed into his touch, falling back against his broad chest. A strong woman like her hardly allowed for such soothing comforts, but she had her moments, and Franky never questioned when they came—only ever found himself being swept away in the current of her love. 

 

“Franky?” she said, breaking their silence with the softest of voices, head lolled to the side as he continued to alternate rubbing the sore spots of her neck, shoulders and upper back. The tone she used felt strange, even to his own ears. 

 

“Yeah, little lady?” he asked, keeping his own tone light, though his chest clenched in discomfort. 

 

Robin turned around in his arms, embracing him with a tight hold. “I have a strange feeling concerning Zou,” she said, “but no matter what we learn, I...just want you to remain close to me. Always”

 

“Robin?”

 

Before he could inquire further, she planted a firm kiss upon his lips as he hoisted her up, her long legs wrapped around the thick of his waist. The opportunity for privacy didn’t chance upon them frequently, and so they took advantage of what little time they did have. Robin didn’t mention Ohara, or the tragedy of her past except in passing, but her and Franky shared the scorn of the World Government, and though they were for different reasons, each carried their own danger. 

 

“I just want you to know that, no matter what happens, I love you,” she said, threading her fingers through his hair. A beautiful woman like her deserved the world on a silver platter. 

 

“Nico Robin, I promise you, with all my heart, I’ll protect you to the very end. Luffy might be after his One Piece, but as far as I’m concerned, I’ve found mine, and I’m not willing to let it go...for anything.” 

 

Robin gave him another one of her beautiful smiles before placing a chaste kiss to his mouth, her arms snug around his neck. “We’re not going down without a fight, dearest,” she said, rubbing their noses together as they both laughed. “And that’s a promise.”      

 


End file.
